The Past that Threaten's the Future
by Peyton Adalyn
Summary: Some one is killing animals to get to Beast boy. Now he will have to face his dark past to stop this threat. Chapter 4 is posted.  Pairings: BBRAE ROBSTAR
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ****J**** Here is my new story **_**The past that threatens the future**_**! I really hope everyone likes it! Please R&R! **

The past; a time gone by, some are good, others are indifferent. But for me, it's a nightmare. No one not even my friends know, and they never will. I don't want to relieve it…not again it…it hurts too much. I'm happy now and that's never going to change.

"Beast boy!" A Dark haired girl shouted, "Beast boy, where are you!" She floated around the tower trying to find the green menace. Raven flew into the common room and was greeted by three of her friends: Starfire, Nightwing, and Cyborg. They were all sitting around the table eating breakfast, "Guys have you seen Beast boy anywhere?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"No Rae, I haven't seen the grass stain since last night." Cyborg said.

"I have also not seen the friend Beast boy, Raven." Starfire said. The alien looked down at her food then back up to her dark friend. "Friend, why are you looking for Beast boy?"

Raven sighed, "Because Star, he stole the book I was reading, and I want it back." The girl pinched the bridge of her nose hoping that could possibly relieve the annoyance she was feeling at the moment, unfortunately she had no such luck.

"Did you check the roof, or even out on the ground by the bay? He usually hides out there." Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, stated not even looking up from that morning newspaper.

"No, I haven't." The dark empath stated dryly. "If you guys should hear screams of pain and pleas of help ignore them." The team nodded, and with that she teleported away.

"He never learns, does he?" Nightwing said looking over to his friends.

"No, it doesn't seem like he does. But, then again I not quite sure if he really wants to." Starfire said cheerfully.

"Yah, I think you have a point there Star." Cyborg said.

Nightwing looked curiously over at his comrades, "what do you mean?" Cyborg and Star just giggle and looked back down at their food. "Seriously guys, what are you guys talking about?"

The half-metal man looked up at their leader and said, "For a guy who was trained by the world's greatest detective, you are rather clueless."

"What?"

Raven, now on the roof, found the green boy sitting in the ledge of the T-shaped building, staring out to the ocean her book set right beside him.

"Hey Rae-rae" he said happily.

"How did you know it was me?...And _don't_ call me _Rae-Rae_!" She said walking closer to Beast boy.

"Well," the boy said turning his head to look at her, " since I'm part animal I have this innate ability to tell who a person is just from there smell, and you Rae smell like lavender and tea leaves." He smiled at her then asked, "What brings you up to the roof?"

"My book."

The changeling looked confused, "what book?"

"Oh I don't know the one I have been reading for the past two weeks," she said sarcasm dripping from her every word, "you know the one that you took," anger rising, "the one that is sitting right next to you!"

Beast boy looked down next to him, and acing surprised that there was anything beside him said, "Oh, you mean this book?"

She glared at him. "Yes Beast boy, that book. Now give it back to me."

A smirk slowly spread across his face, "Ya, know I don't think I will."

"What?"

"I don't want to give it back."

Raven rolled her eyes, and looked at the boy who was still sitting on the ground, "Come on Beast Boy, I really am not in the mood to do this with you."

Beast boy's long pointed ears drooped a bit, "you are never in the mood Rae," he said standing up, picking up the book as well.

"I don't have all day. Come on!"

"Fine, I'll give it back." He said after some time.

"Thank you." She said holding out her hand.

"Here you can have it," he said holding out the book. Raven reached out her hand and was just about to take it when Beast boy pulled the book back, "If you catch me" He ran around the roof like a chicken with its head chopped off.

In spite of herself she chased him, and every time she got close enough to get it he changed direction. After about fifteen minutes she was growing tired, and angry, she made one quick swipe for the book and missed.

"Come on Rae you haven't given up already have you, Nightwing would have you head if he knew it only took you fifteen minutes before giving up." Beast boy said skipping around her.

"I'm done chasing you. I'll just get it back later!" The purple haired girl turned on her heal and marched toward the door.

"Rae." He said.

She ignored him.

"Raven I'm just having a little fun."

She continued walking to the door.

"Raven" he said more serious.

Before she could even turn to look back at him, he gently grabbed her arm and spun her into his chest.

"Let me go Beast boy" she said pushing against his newly well-defined stomach.

In response he wrapped his arms tighter around her petite frame.

Still fighting to get him off her she said, "Let go of me, _now_ Beast boy!"

He loosened his grip just enough so he could see her eyes, "You know Rae-rae if you said please I would have given you book back."

Refusing to make eye contact with him Raven said, "I highly doubt that."

"ehh, you're probably right" he said laughing.

Looking up at him, wait looking up at him? Raven thought. It was true, three years after Tokyo, the once tiny grass stain was now taller than her at the height of 5'8**, **where as she stood at the height of 5'5, his face thinned out and he gained a very sturdy jaw bone, his hair grew out just enough that it fell a little bit into his eyes. He gained a six pack and nice toned arms to match. Raven, thankful that her hood was up, could feel her face getting hot. Though she would never admit it she felt a little happy with him holding her. Looking back to the ground she said in barely more than a whisper, "May I please have my book back?"

He heard her due to his sensitive hearing, but he was having too much fun, and he honestly didn't want to let her leave him, "I didn't quite catch that could you please repeat that?"

Still not looking at him she repeated herself, a little louder then she had the first time. "May I please have my book back Beast boy?"

"Well since you asked nicely…" he reluctantly let her go and handed her the book once more, privately wishing he was still holding her in his arms.

"Thanks." She said still blushing.

"Yeppers," he said scratching the back of his head.

She backed away from him and turned towards the door when Beast boy blurted out, "Raven…wait!"

She gazed back at him and asked, "What?"

Then, all of a sudden the alarm went off catching the two by surprise. Raven whipped out her communicator to see Nightwings face on the screen, "What is it?"

"We've got trouble, in down at the Jump City zoo, I don't know who it is or what they want but we have got to get down there fast!"

"Got it, I'll teleport Beast boy and I down there now, Raven out." She glanced over to her green friend, "I know you don't like teleporting but it's the fastest way."

"It's no big deal, I'm not a baby."

"Could have fooled me." Raven muttered under her breath.

"HEY!" he said.

"I'm only joking" she said a small smile playing on her pale-ish gray lips. She quickly remembered That he was going to say something to her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, a nothing." Beast boy said blushing making his cheeks a deep forest green, "we better get going!"

She eyed his suspiciously, "your right we better go." And with that they teleported to the Jump City Zoo.

**And there it is the end of chapter one I hope you liked it, I really hope I captured the essence of each character. **

**Yes I know my grammar and spelling is horrible so no need to tell me that haha. Again I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review tell me what you like and what you didn't, I would really appreciate that! Thank you.**

**~Peyton Adayln**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here it is Chapter 2! I want to thank Stormygirl335 and The Cretin for their wonderful reviews they helped a lot! Well I hope everyone likes Chapter 2 and please R&R. I don't own Teen Titans!**

**BBRAE**

Beast boy and Raven were the first on the scene and what they saw did not surprise them. Dr. Light, an ex-physicist who had an odd obsession with shiny things, "Everyone will respect the light!" he shouted to the hoard of terrified people surrounding him.

"A zoo, of all places, that's your 'brilliant' plan Dr. Light?" Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Yeah dude, maybe they should call you Dr. Dim wit instead of Dr. Light" Beast boy added laughing at his own joke.

Raven rolled her eyes.

The villain turn, he was startled to see the two young heroes standing in front of him, but he quickly regained his composure and took out a long whip made of pure light energy. "Ahh, the queen of darkness we meet again."

"Yes, well are you going to surrender or do we have to fight you?" Raven asked rather bored.

"Dr. Light never surrenders without a fight!" He said super charging his whip.

"Right…." The dark girl said sarcastically. "Azarath metrion Zinthos!" Black energy wrapped around a popcorn stand, which was then thrown right at Dr. Light.

The man reacted fast, using his whip it slice the stand in half. "Not quite, my dear."

Beast boy ran up behind him, morphing into a green tiger, and pounced knocking the man to the ground. The beast's massive paws were pressing down on the man's chest. A growl emanated from the animals throat.

The small man was turning his head away from the sharp teeth, when he saw that his whip was just within his grasp. Looking up at the brute holding him down he observed that the boy wasn't looking at him anymore, he was looking at the witch Raven who was talking on her communicator probably to Nightwing. That was his chance he grabbed the whip and said loud enough so just Beast boy could hear, "lights out boy." He took the weapon and cracked it on the tiger's head releasing an immense amount of energy onto the green child.

Beast boy immediately changed back into his human form and started writhing on the ground in excruciating pain.

Dr. Light got up and dusted himself off, he turned to the man twisting and turning in pain. He raised his arm ready to finish the boy, when dark magic wrapped around his outstretched limb. Craning his neck he saw, a very mad Raven.

"I really don't think you want to do that," She snarled. Using her magic she lifted him into the air and then tossed him.

He landed on his arm, which made a sickening crunching sound, rolling over onto his back he watched the sorceress float over to him. He pulled himself into a tight little ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Do you give up?" the girl asked with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

"Yes, yes I give up!" the pathetic man said tears streaming down his face.

"Good," was her only reply. Using her magic she tied a welcome banner around the super villain.

Now, turning her attention to the boy who was still twitching on the ground, she glided over to him. Placing her hands on his head and chest, ignoring the little sparks of electricity, she took a deep breath and chanted her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She felt the pain leave him, slowly the jerking stopped and green eyes meet purple one.

"Thanks, Rae." He said weakly.

"No problem." Raven said.

She helped him into a sitting position when a red motorcycle and a blue and silver car pulled up.

Nightwing stepped off his bike, while Cyborg and Star got out of the car. Not noticing the pair on the ground or the subdued villain the former Dark Knight protégé, prepared for battle, "We have got to stop Dr. Light! Titans G…" Finally looking the man observed the scene and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Yeah you're a little late boy blunder" Beast boy said laughing.

"Well it looks like you guys had it handled." Cyborg interjected.

"Of course dude! You are talking about me….and you can't forget Raven, we are pretty awesome." The green one said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, it wasn't a big deal we had if covered." The empath said plainly, while shrugging the changeling's arm off her.

"Well friends, since there is no longer a threat we have some of the time of freedom. What shall we do?" Starfire asked.

"DUUUDESSSS! Isn't it obvious!" Beast boy said looking around, in anticipation.

"What?" Their leader asked.

"We tour the zoo! I haven't been here in a long time!"

Starfire jumped in the air and clapped her hand in glee, "Yes! I wish to see the animals!"

Nightwing looked at Cyborg and Raven, both looked highly un-amused, but seeing the joy on his girlfriend's face he said, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

"What?" Raven and Cy said at the same time.

"YAY!" Starfire cried.

Grabbing her boyfriend's hand she ran off towards the 1st exhibit. Cyborg followed suit, leaving only Raven and Beast boy.

"Come on Rae" Beast boy said.

"I really would rather be at home reading," she said looking in the direction that the tower was in, "go on without me."

"Rave it's not that bad, it's actually kind of fun!" He said smiling at her, "they have the coolest panda exhibit, with two of the sweetest pandas ever! Please?"

"Fine." She said. And with that she followed the green tinted man, to go and find their friends.

**BBRAE**

**That is the end of chapter 2! Ahh I'm oh so very bad at fight scenes! Well I hope you liked it anyway! The plot will start to develop in the next chapter. Please feel free to review. **

**PS. I know my grammar is horrible beyond all words, so you really don't need to tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Please R&R… thanks to The Cretin, SicKid, and stormygirl335 for their reviews!**

**I do NOT own the teen titans!**

**BBRAE**

The five teens spent the day walking around the zoo; they all were enjoying themselves especially Starfire and Beast boy. The alien was exceedingly interested in each of the animals, "Friends! Look that is a Hippopotamus, friend Beast boy has changed into that!"

The green changeling smiled at his friend, "yeah Star, I think I have changed into all of the animals here actually."

"That is glorious! Please, do you think you can talk to him?" Starfire said eyes shining with glee.

"Starfire, Beast boy has to morph to talk to the animals and I don't think that the park workers will appreciate, him turning into a two ton animal." Nightwing said.

"Oh…" she said clearly dejected.

"Maybe next time," Beast boy said cheerfully.

"Yes!" She said cheering up.

Behind the happy little trio, Cyborg was standing with Raven, "having fun?" he asked.

"I guess; it's not like I haven't seen any of these animals before. Beast boy changes into them all the time." She said. "I really don't understand the joy in it."

The metal man laughed, "Well Raven, most of the people don't get to see exotic animals all the time like we do."

"I see you point…are you having fun?" she asked her longtime friend.

"um, yah, but it's not due to the animals."

The purple haired girl looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Smirking he responded, "I'm enjoying the fact that we are all hanging out all together, we haven't really done this in a while."

She understood what he meant, after Tokyo, Starfire and Nightwing were together all of the time, Star barley ever came to Raven to have "girl" talks, or to ask if she wanted to go shopping. Not that she ever enjoyed shopping; Star was the only other girl in the tower, and Raven did like talking to her about random girl things. She also thought about how Beast boy would be constantly trying to get the empath to talk or hang out with him. They whole group only altogether when they were training, or fighting villains, and that was about it. "We really haven't, have we?"

"Nope"

She was about to reply when Beast boy bounded up to her yelling, "RAE! We made it to the panda exhibit!" Gently grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to the entrance of the display. Rambling about how cool it was.

Cyborg, watching the two, allowed a small smile to grace his lips, then he followed suit.

"They have these two awesome pandas named are Kiki and Po, they are soo sweet! They are one of the few giant panda's left!" they reached the glass and looked in the Panda habitat, but they only saw one panda.

"What? Where is the other one?" he asked very confused. Just then one of the zoo keepers walked past and Beast boy jumped in front of her and asked, "Where is the other panda?"

The woman looked, over at the animal habitat, and sighed, "Kiki the female panda…" they could see that the woman was fighting back tears as she continued, "she…she died last night."

Beast boy looked crest fallen "What? How…How did she die!"

The keeper took a deep breath and said, "We have no idea, one moment she was healthy the next she was dead."

"Do you suspect foul play?" Nightwing said jumping into hero mode.

"We are not sure, but we are having an autopsy done and hopefully that will give us an answer. We can keep you posted on the results if you would like."

"Yes we would like that very much thank you." Their leader said.

And so they left the zoo with much heavier atmosphere then then when their day began.

**BBRAE**

It had been two days since the titans were at the zoo; they hadn't heard anything about more about why Kiki the panda died, so they just assumed that it wasn't anything of major concern. That was until they saw the 6 o'clock news.

It was a normal evening in the tower Cyborg and Beast boy were sitting on the big crescent shaped couch aimlessly flipping through channels. Raven was also sitting on the sofa with one of her old leather bound books. Starfire and Nightwing were nowhere to be found.

While flipping through the channels Beast boy saw a news broadcast with a little picture of a Panda in the corner of the screen. "Go back!" he shouted, making Raven and Cyborg jump.

"Why, what's the matter green bean?" Metal man asked.

"Just do it! I think I saw something!"

"Okay, man…don't get your spandex in a bunch"

Raven interested looked up from her book. Cy was flipping back down through the channels when he reached the news.

A man, in a pinstripe suit and hair so gelled, it made Nightwing's look clean, was looking into the camera frowning, "Yes" the reporter said with a fake sadness, "our beloved Kiki the panda is dead." He looked down and shook his head, not a single hair moved. "Everyone was shocked when the information was released, because Kiki was only fifteen years old, when the average giant panda live to about their mid-thirties. Many people are buzzing wondering if the death of this poor animal was possibly killed!"

Hearing that Beast Boy whipped out his communicator and called Nightwing, "Hey, dude you might want to get to the common room now!"

The leader's face looked back at the green boy and said, "On my way."

Looking back to the screen, now there was a woman with dark hair and eyes, "Linda Park here with the zoo owner, Dr. Melina Vardah. So Dr. Vardah I heard that you had an autopsy for that fallen Panda, have you received the results yet?"

At that moment Nightwing and Starfire walked in the room and over to the couch.

"Yes, I was deliberating on whether or not we should announce them." The owner said.

Now completely interested, the reporter pressed on, "Well have you come to a decision?"

"I have, and since it is such an urgent matter I decided to air the results…" her voice broke off.

"You heard it here folks Dr. Vardah of the Jump City Zoo is reporting the results of the autopsy, on channel 10 news. So Doctor what is the verdict?"

The camera was doing a close up of the owner for a dramatic effect, "As many have suspected Kiki the panda did not die of natural causes, it was discovered yesterday that our beloved Kiki was poisoned…" she paused for a couple of seconds, " I do not know who or why anyone would want to harm a defenseless animal." Tears started streaming down her face and the camera was directed back to Linda.

"Well there you have it…back to you Clark."

The screen switched back to the original reported, "Thank you Linda, the police have just notified us that they would like anyone with any type of information to please step forward." Then as if nothing had just happened, the man on the screen "A local man celebrated his 90th birthday jumping in his brand new bounce house"

"Turn it off" Nightwing said. He looked around and saw the different reaction displayed on everyone's face: Star, looked absolutely horrified; Cyborg was looking at the floor shaking his head; Raven, was still, not a single muscle moved; and Beast boy looked as if he was about to cry.

"We have to find out who did it." Beast boy said finally. He looked to his leader, "please."

Raven seeing how upset he was scooted over and patted his back, he looked at her and smiled weakly.

It was quiet; Starfire was the one to break the silence, "We will Friend Beast boy, we will."

"Yes," Nightwing agreed, "and when we do we will bring them to justice."

**BBRAE**

Somewhere out in the forest that bordered Jump, a man turned off the Tv that was just displaying the results of the Kiki's death. He stretched and looked to the clock which read Seven o'clock. The man got up from his chair and walked over to his fridge; opening it he pulled out a beer, popped off the lid and drank the brown colored liquid. He then turned his head and gazed over to the wall, where a picture of a smiling boy with green skin was taped to the wall, two knives were jutting out of the picture at random points. The man walked over to the photograph and took out one of the knives, backed up, aimed, and threw the blade back at the picture, it hit right in the middle of the boy in the pictures head, "Ahh" he said smiling. "Soon little Beast boy, soon you will be dead and I will have all your money."

Outside a howling could be heard, the strange man walked up to the window and looked out into the dark abyss of the wood. "Rare animal number two, here I come." Quickly grabbing a knife he turned and walked out into the dark wood, a predator hunting for his prey.

**BBRAE**

**And chapter 3 is done! I don't really like this chapter it's not that good but I couldn't think of any other way to write it so here it is! So who is this mystery man? Will Beast boy and Raven ever get together? Will Velociraptor's ever roam the earth again? All good questions answered in time! Wow I'm tired and its only 4:38. I start college tomorrow so idk when I will get to start and finish chapter 4. Please R&R! Thank you!**

**P.S. Warning this story is going to be a little darker from this point on, I will try to add in some humor and happiness, but generally it will be darker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 4! R&R, I don't own teen titans.**

**BBRAE**

"And another animal was found," Clark McCabrie, reporter for channel 6 News said, "This time the poor creature was found on City Hall."

Beast boy eyes were glued his eyes were glazed over, he truly felt like a part of him was ripped from this body. This was the 13 animal found this month, there had been a variety of animal , first it was Kiki the panda, then a white wolf **(1)** was found ripped apart, then an albatross, golden eagle, a big horned sheep, a black bear, and few other animals were discovered brutally murdered.

"This time it was a Bobcat," the reporter continued on the news, "the body was mangled, but there was something different about this animal, there was a note carved into the body."

The green man stared at the screen.'

"Yes," the reporter stated, "The message read 'I'm waiting', no one knows what that really means but cops are looking into….."

Beast boy heard no more, it was as if the world was put on mute, all he could do was just sit there like a rock not feeling or hearing anything.

At that moment a bubbly orange tinted alien floated into the room, she when over and retrieved a bottle of mustard from the fridge. Starfire saw the changeling out of the corner of her eye; gliding over to him she noticed that he was not moving. "Beast boy," she said cheerfully, "what are you doing all by yourself?" nothing. Tilting her head ever so slightly, she tried again this time tapping his shoulder. "Friend, please do tell me why you are all by your lone some?" Still nothing, she gave him a genital push, and the boy rolled off the couch and was lying face down on the floor, unmoving. Starfire screamed.

Within seconds, Nightwing, Raven, and Cyborg, burst into the common area. "What! What's wrong Star!" Nightwing asked frantic.

The alien's eyes were wide; Raven could feel the waves of fear and worry come from her friend. "Friends I fear our beloved Beast boy is dead!"

"What?" the three shouted at once.

"Yes, I tried to get his attention, and he didn't move, then I gave him a little push and he fell off the couch and has not moved at all! Star said all rather fast.

Cyborg walked over to his longtime friend and rolled him onto his back. The green boy was staring off into the distance, not blinking; not doing anything really. "Hey B, what are you doing man?" There was no response.

Raven was looking down at him now, "He's breathing, so he is still alive."

Star's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh goodness what if he is in a trance like bak when we were fighting Mad Mod!"

"If that is true, I know a way to cure him." Cyborg stuck his metallic index finger in his mouth, and then he pulled it out making a popping sound, and reached for Raven's hood.

"Unless you want to be sent to a dimension where there is no oxygen I suggest you get your nasty finger away from my face." Raven commented.

The half robot pulled his finger away muttering something about a joke.

"I have an idea," the empath said lightly.

"Go for it," Nightwing said.

Getting up she walked over to the sink and got a glass out freezing cold water, moved back over to where Beast boy lay and poured the liquid over his face.

Snapping out of the trance he was in, Beast boy bolted up into a sitting position spluttering water. "Duuuuude, what was that for."

"You spaced out," Cyborg said.

"More that you usually do." Raven added.

"Oh," he said voice faltering.

"Beast boy….are you ok?" Starfire asked obviously concerned.

The boy looked up to his friend and gave her a big toothy smile and said, "Of course Star! It's me Beast boy, I'm always good!"

Their leader scrutinized his teammate not convinced, "Can I have a quick word with you?"

The changeling looked at him confused, but nodded in agreement.

The two left the room, while everyone watched them leave.

**BBRAE**

Once the two were out in the hall Nightwing turned, "Beast boy I know you lied to Starfire. I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Beast boy looked to the ground then back up to his leader, "It's just….it's just that I hate that someone is killing all these animals. I don't know why anyone would want to do that."

The former boy wonder put a hand on his friends shoulder as a comforting gesture. "That's not all is it?"

Even after living together for a few years it still amazed Beast boy how well Nightwing could pick up on things. Well what would you expect from the former Dark knight Protégé. "Yeah, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"In the newest animal that was killed there was a note carved into its skin," he pause not quite sure on how her should continue, "it said, 'I'm waiting'".

"And you think that might have something to do with you?"

"Um, no it just weirded me out that's all." The green man said smiling. "Okay, well I'm gonna out and hang out with everyone before we go one patrol.

"Okay that's fine, as long as you're alright."

"Dude of course I am." Still smiling that is until he turned away from is leader, and his smile changed into a scared frown.

**BBRAE **

"Dudes, you will never guess what I saw the other day!" The changeling said.

"What?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"I saw our 'number one nemesis' working, at the hot dog stand at the mall!" he started laughing.

Everyone minus Raven joined in on the laughing.

"Ahh, come on Rae-Rae, you think it's funny just admit it."

"I fail to see any comedy in that, and I told you _never_ call me rae-rae…"

Beast boy rolled his eyes, "hum," then as if a light bulb went off in his head he looked to the dark enchantress, "Okay, I have a new joke for you."

Now it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes.

"Here it is; what do you call a bear with no teeth?"

"What" she asked amused."

"A gummy bear!" he said laughing.

Raven said nothing.

"Hey Rae, what does the color yellow start with?"

"I knew you were bad at spelling but come on Beast boy you know what the color starts with."

"Ouch that hurt, okay, please Rae what does the color yellow start with" he asked giving her his puppy dog face.

"Y."

"Because I wanna know!" he answered laughing again.

"Hilarious."

"Oh you know I'm funny" he leaned in close to her and whispered into her her, "Happy even told me so."

She glared at him remembering when both Beast boy and Cyborg were sucked into her mind, meeting a few of her emotions, she cringed at the thought.

Starfire was asking Cyborg to explain the joke. When a huge feeling of fear hit her like a wave. Looking to where it was coming from, it was from Beast boy. She scooted herself closer to the green lad and asked, "What's wrong?"

"hua" he asked clearly confused.

"What. Is. Wrong." She said again emphasizing every word.

"Oh, nothing, nothing.

"Really because I just felt a wave of fear hit me just no and it was coming from you."

"It nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about that's for sure."

Her eyes narrowed, but then she softened her face, "well if you need and to, I'm here for you."

He gave her a small, sweet smile and said, "Thanks Rae."

"Titans time for patrol. Star with me we have the east, Cyborg the north, Beast boy and Raven you guys have the south part of town. Titans go!" With those famous words the five teens leapt into action.

**BBRAE**

**Well that's all of chapter 4 I hope everyone liked it, I liked this one better than the last one! Ha-ha.**

**There are no wolves in California yes I know I looked it up, it adds more drama idk.**

**Chapter five will be up soon I hope!**

**Please R&R and most importantly enjoy it!**

**One more time I don't own the teen titans, if I did you would be watching this not reading it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please read and Review thank you! I don't own teen titans**

**BBRAE**

Patrol was fairly easy that day, which both Beast boy and Raven were happy about, all they had to do was stop a convenient store robbery and that was it. Now the pair was on a roof of an older building looking at the busy street below.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" the green changeling said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Patrol isn't meant to be fun Beast boy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I just wish it was a little more interesting." He replied hitting his heels against the side of the building.

Raven moved away from the edge and was now using her communicator to scan the city for any sign of trouble, there was none. "You know you could think about whom the person is that is killing all the animals, if you are really bored."

As soon as she said that Beast boy stopped. "Raven?"

"What?"

"What would happen if I fell off the building?"

"You would turn into an animal that could fly and land back onto the building." She said with her back turned to him.

"Okay well, what if my powers weren't working? Then what?"

"I would catch you with my magic…" She said still turned away from him.

"But…what if…whit if I was so quiet and by the time you turned…" his voice faded away.

The emapth quickly face her friend and studied him, he was looking down at the road below, she could feel hopelessness, fear, and sadness radiating off him. "Why would you ask that?" she asked highly concerned.

His emerald eyes met purple ones, "It's nothing, and I'm just overwhelmed right now."

"You are lying, it is something." She said.

"Okay, it is something, but not anything I want to talk about." Beast boy said getting defensive.

"Fine," Raven said backing off, "there isn't really anything going on how about we go do something?"

Beast boy's elfish ears perked up, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise, I just have to tell Nightwing first."

The green one nodded.

"Raven calling Nightwing. Raven calling Nightwing." An image of their leader popped up on the screen.

"What is it Raven?" He asked rather impatiently.

"Beast boy and I are done and we are going out for a while, we both need to clear our heads."

"I don't think that would be-"

"Okay thanks we will see you guys later!" Raven said cutting him off.

"WAIT RAVEN!"

"Raven out." She said shutting the communicator.

The gray skinned girl looked at the boy, "Okay well lets go." She said monotone.

"You're gonna get us into some serious trouble." Beast boy said chuckling.

"He never said no, so let's go."

He laughed, "alright." He got off the ledge and stood close to the sorcerous, and she teleported away.

**BBRAE**

When the dark magic surrounding the couple dissipated Beast boy looked around at the all too familiar surroundings, "The tower is your idea of a surprise?"

"No" she snapped, "we need to pick up a couple things before we go." She said glancing around the common room.

"Like what?"

"Like a swim suit and a towel…can you manage that?"

"Yes" he said indignantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Meet me out here once you are done, alright?"

"Gotcha." He said before running of to his room.

She teleported out.

**BBRAE**

Ten minutes later Beast boy was waiting by the door eager to go, He couldn't help but to think about what Raven was going to wear; he was hoping for a bikini but he didn't get his hopes up. He was brought out of his reverie when he hear the swoosh of the double doors, and looking to the source of the noise he was not too surprised to see Raven wearing her cloak.

Noticing the odd look she was getting, "what," she questioned.

"The cloak, you are seriously going to wear it?"

"Yes," she said rather offended.

"No I don't think so." He retorted. And before she could reply the changeling ripped off her cloak to reveal a blue tank top and black shorts, with what looked like a black swimsuit underneath. "Ah there that's better."

She glared at him, "Give it back."

"No, you look prettier without it on, when you can actually see your face."

She blushed.

Noticing this he looped his arm through hers and said, "Okay where to madame?"

The empathy gave him a small little smirk, "Hang on and you'll find out." And with that they were gone.

**BBREA**

**Well that is the end of chapter 5! I hope everyone liked it! Please read and Review it means a lot to me when you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I broke 1,000 views which to me, is pretty awesome! I want to again thank everyone who reviewed it really means a lot! I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**BBRAE**

When the magic disappeared, Beast boy looked at his surrounding completely amazed at the beauty of it. They were at a creek that ran throughout the middle of a wood. The banks of it were sandy, the trees surrounding it were all lush with green leaves, and the water was a cool blue. "Wow Rae, this is amazing! How did you find this?"

"Teleporting mishap, I was a bit panicked and was sent here." She said lightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Hum, Well what are we waiting for let's get in!" He said pulling off his shirt.

Raven shook her head, "I'm not really big on swimming, I'll just sit and watch." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, "Really I don't like it."

"Okay," he said down cast. He watched her take a seat on the sand, and then he walked into the water. He was surprised to see that it was actually pretty deep and around the middle he couldn't even feel the bottom. Thus, he began to play transforming into a multitude of animals he splashed around.

Raven watched him, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

Beast boy looked over at the girl watching him, "Hey! Raven! Please come and swim with me! I would have a lot more fun if you were with me!" he shouted to the empath.

"No!" she shouted back with something Beast boy could recognize as a giggle.

"Ah come on! Pretty please?"

She shook her head.

"Don't make me have to come and get you!"

"You won't."

She meant it as a demand; he took it as a challenge. Getting out of the water he walked over to the sorceress, and with one quick swoop he lifted her up in bridal style.

"NO!" She shouted pushing at his chest, struggling to get away. "Put me down now!"

He held on tight to his friend and wouldn't let go, "Sorry Rae-Rae but it must be done." She continued to push against him, this action make him smile, because he knew if she really wanted to be let go she would have teleported away from him by now. "Just a fair warning it is quite cold." Still smiling he walked into the water. He let go of her legs, but he kept an arm around her back under her arms as a means to support her, as soon they reached the middle of the stream.

Raven wrapped her arms around the changeling's neck. "O…k… I think we are good now let's go back to the shore."

"Nope, I don't think so," he said still smiling. "Now would be a good time to hold your breath." With that he took a big gulp of air, making sure she did too, and went under the water.

That is when he felt an icy cold in his arms, Raven he teleported away from him. Swimming to the surface he saw an extremely angry and shaken up girl staring at him.

"Why would you do that!" she yelled to him.

He swam over to and got out of the creek, "Sorry I thought it would be fun."

"Well it wasn't!" She said turning away from him.

He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, she shook it off.

"Please don't touch me." Her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"I really am sorry; we can leave now if you like."

"It's fine. I stay, I'll just watch."

"Well then how about we just sit here and talk instead of you just watching." He said trying to cheer her up.

"If that is what you want to do, that is fine with me."

He smiled.

They sat down next to each other, they were silent for a while just watching the water flow. Beast boy was the one to break the silence, "You don't have to tell me but," She looked over at him, "Why did you get so mad at me when I pulled you into the water. Are you afraid of the water?"

The girl looked away from him, "I am not afraid of water, it just…I almost drown once."

"Really?" The green boy asked, "when?"

"A few years ago; it's not a big deal." She said trying to brush it off.

"I can tell that's not true. Please tell me." He gave her his best puppy dog pout.

"Alright, back…back when we were fighting Terra…" She paused. "I just finished fighting Overload when she showed up. There was a ton of mud, we fought and at the end she tried to drown me in mud. That is when I found this place when she pulled me under I started to panic and I teleported here. And well I have just been kind of nervous about going under water."

"Oh," Beast boy was shocked, he knew they all fought her and lost but he didn't exactly know the details. "I had no idea."

"I didn't tell anyone, you are the first to know." She was looking at her feet.

He put his hand on her cheek and gently made her look into his eyes, "I'm exceeding sorry for pulling you under with me. Just so you know as long as you're with me I will never let you drown."

She gave him a small smile, "That's good to know." She examined him, "This is strange, and you are being completely serious. Who are you and what have you done with Beast boy?"

They laughed.

"You have a very pretty laugh you should do it more."

". you are so funny." She said lightly hitting his arm.

He was smiling, "I was being serious."

"Of course you were," she said, her face turning a bright red.

They sat there talking for a long time until both of them drifted to sleep. Hours went by; Raven was the first to wake up. She was laying on something thick and warm and when she picked up her head she saw that she was laying on Beast boy's chest, slightly panicking she tried to move away only to find his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't know what to do, she was afraid that he would be grossed out by the fact she was sleeping on him. She slowly worked her way out of his arms, moved a few feet away from him, and sat with her legs up against her chest.

A few minutes later the changeling woke up, looking around he saw the emapth. "Hey, did you just wake up?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well we should probably go back to the tower; they must be worried about us."

"Good idea."

That when they heard a snapping of twigs.

**BBXRAE**

**That is the end of chapter 6! Please read and review it again means a lot to me! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I leave you with a hopefully successful cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm slowly coming out of writers for this story! And plus I had some free time woo! Thank you to all of my reviewers it really means a lot! I do no own teen titans! So finally here is chapter 7 to The Past that Threatens the Future chapter 7! **

**Chapter 7**

"What was that?" Raven asked in a hurried whisper.

"I don't know…" Beast boy whispered back.

"Let's go," The empath said taking a hold of his wrist.

"You go on ahead, I… I just need to see something."

"I'm not leaving you here," she pulled him in the opposite direction of the noise. "Come on, let's go!"

He was surprised by how strongly she pulled him, "I can't leave," he paused trying to hear more noise to give him at least a little hint of what could be out there, "not yet." That's when he heard another snap coming from a twig. Whatever it was it was a good 200 feet away.

"Then, I am staying too." Raven said defiantly.

"No," he said not looking at her, "you don't understand…just…ugh just go."

She yanked him so he was facing her. "No, you don't understand. I said I am _not_ leaving you here by yourself, and I'll be damned if you think I'm going to leave just because you tell me to."

He looked in her eyes and he saw that she was telling the truth she wasn't leaving, at least not without him. The changeling smiled, "gee Rae I had no idea you liked me so much."

She rolled her eyes, "don't be cocky; I don't want to explain to Nightwing why you're not with me."

"Whatever you saw 'Rae-Rae'. You love me don't deny it." He said teasingly.

She didn't answer.

There was another snap of fallen branches; 125 feet away. "Do you have your holo-ring Cy made for you?"

"Yeah?" the girl said highly confused. Reaching in her shorts pocket she pulled out a small golden ring with a blue gem in the middle.

"Good," Beast boy said pulling out a gold band with a forest green stone in the middle, "put it on." He jammed his onto his finger, and the green man changed.

Raven stared at him, to say she was shocked would be an understatement, his once green skin was now a sun kissed bronze color, and his hair was a sandy blonde, and there was also a little splash of light freckles on his nose. The only thing that was the same was the emerald green that was his eyes. "Wow" she breathed.

"What?" he asked running his hand through his now yellow hair.

"Nothing" she mumbled pulling on her own ring.

"Dang, Rae," Beast boy said.

"What? Is it horrible?" She asked hiding her fear of his rejection with anger.

"No, you look great, but" he paused circling her like a hawk.

"But what?"

"I prefer you how you look normally" He said gently smiling down at her.

She could feel her face getting hot. Walking over to the water's edge se looked at her reflection. It was that different from what she normally looked like except her skin was a pale sade of pink instead of gray, her hair was black not purple, her eyes was a dark shade of blue, and the gem on her forehead was gone.

"Hello?" a deep husky voice called out through the woods. "Is someone there?"

Raven's head quickly turned towards her comrade, she could see even in the darkness his eyes were wide, like he knew something.

He quickly ran over to her, and knelt them both on the ground, "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

She could hear his voice trembling, and she started to get afraid herself. "Of course I do." She whispered back.

He smiled at her; cautiously he cupped the side of her face, and moving in he pressed his lips against hers.

Raven squeaked in shock at the contact, but she didn't pull away. She felt his smile on her mouth, and that was the feeling that brought her out of her shock, reached up her hands and wrapped them in his hair.

Beast boy massaged his lips alongside hers, praying that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He wished this could have lasted forever, but like all good things, it had to end, and it ended with a bright flashlight shining in his eyes.

"Aye! You two!" the gruff voice called.

The couple broke apart and looked at a big burly man. "Is there a problem sir?"

"What are you guys doing here so late? You damn teen should be home now not making out if the god forsaken woods." He snarled.

"We are sorry, sir." Beast boy answered submissively. "We will be leaving now!"

The man's head cocked a little.

Raven could feel something that felt like recognition flowing from the man in front of them.

"You boy come here." The man said gesturing toward Beast boy.

Gradually he stood up, and started walking only to be stopped by Raven's hand. Looking back at her he could see desperation in her eyes. So he said softly, "I'll be fine."

She let go.

The boy maneuvered his way over to the mysterious man, and when he finally reached him, it seemed as the air was knocked out of him.

**XXX**

**Well there is chapter 7! So many words, and so little happened, you know what that means I'm getting more descriptive (kind of)! I hope everyone enjoyed this I am going to try to update this story and RtWR story this weekend! Thank you for being so patient and I hope I did not let you down too much. So yah know the drill R&R and all that jazz!**

**-PA**


	8. Chapter 8

**PtTtF chapter 8! I have two stories going on right now and finals coming up so as soon as those are done I will update hopefully more! I don't own teen titans and all that jazz! Enough of me babbling here is chapter 8!**

**XXX**

Beast boy couldn't breathe the person who was in front of him at this very moment was the man who had tried extremely hard to kill him when the changeling was a child. The man in front of him was none other than Nicholas Galtry.

Galtry scrutinized the boy in front of him, irritation, we was hoping that he would find Garfield Logan, in the woods not his pale skined look alike. This boy had the same features as the Beast boy he had been studying for the past few years, their height just about matched, his hair was the unkempt mop that the boy usually supported, he even bet the boys eyes may be close to the same color, he didn't know because the blonde had yet to make eye contact with him. "Wait!" he mumbled loud enough so the boy could hear. Grabbing the boy's chin he made him make eye contact with the man. That's when he saw them, there was no mistake those were Garfield Logan's eyes, and they even held the same fear that was present when Galtry was his guardian! "I know it's you." He whispered so low that no ordinary human could hear, but he knew beat boy could.

Beast boy twitched.

That made Galtry smile, but that was cut short due to person he almost completely forgot about.

"Gar…th," Raven said.

Both men turned to look at her.

"Shouldn't we go, you know how mad my…dad…gets when I'm out too late." She tried to make the lie convincing.

"You told her your name was Garth," the man whispered again.

Beast boy let in a sharp intake of breath.

Galtry chuckled. "I am terribly sorry miss, but 'Garth' is coming with me."

After he said that the disguised changeling felt something cold snap on his wrist. Looking down he saw it was some sort of bracelet, and all of a sudden electricity flow from the odd bracelet through him. He yelped in pain and fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Gar!" Raven yelled running to his fallen form. "What the hell?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't enough to kill just make him more cooperative." Galtry said chuckling to himself.

She glared at the man.

"I know who he really is; he is a freak, a freak with my money, money that I have waited quite a long time to collect." He said smirking, "and knowing him any girl with him could be a freak as well, so please accept my apologies." He jump at he so fast she had no time to react.

She felt a snap of metal on her wrist, like Beast boy electricity came from the contraption and coursed through her body leaving her out cold.

XXX

When Raven finally woke up she felt like she was hit by a truck, everything was sore, going to stretch her arms she found they were behind her with an extremely itchy rope. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the empath whispered under her breath, and nothing happened, that's when she remembered the bracelet the strange man put on her. Knowing that she probably wasn't going to easily break free of the ropes and to save herself from the impending rope burn she looked around. She was in an small empty room most likely a basement the floor was cold and dusty, and the room was dimly lit; thing were not looking good for her but she was happy when she found Beast boy to be down there with her, unfortunately he was still asleep.

After about five minutes of silence she tried to wake up the green changeling. "Beast boy, she hissed, "Beast Boy! Wake up!"

Nothing.

Quickly giving up on any other means of waking the boy she slid her feet out from under her and sent him a sharp kick in the thigh.

"OW!" He yelled waking up, also noticing the ropes that held back his arms.

She shushed him, "Quiet." She gestured her head to the floor above them. "You are going to tell me what the hell is going on, right now!" She said in a hurried whisper.

"No, it's fine, the less you know the better," he whispered back.

"Oh on I don't think so mister, who is that guy? How did her get the power diminishing bracelets? And why are we trapped in a basement!" Raven said scowling at him.

"Again the less you know the better."

"That isn't fair you know about my past I have the right to know about yours."

"Not this part, I don't want you involved."

She breathed in deeply and said as calmly as possible, "I am trapped in some old man's basement, I am already involved please tell me!"

At that moment there was a turn of a knob and the creaking of a door opening.

"Fine, but I'll tell you later." He said rushed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

A bulky figure came down the dusty gray stairs, looking at the pair, "Good morning, Sleep well?"

XXX

**Well there is chapter eight its prob. the shortest but eh, at least this one didn't take me more than a month to post. Please R&R. thank you so much!**

**-PA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I am finally uploading the next chapter of this story! I don't own the teen titans! **

**Past chapter 9**

The pair was silent after the man spoke. He frowned, "Oh come now," he said roughly gripping underneath Beast Boy's chin, yanking the changeling's face up closer to his. "I haven't seen you in what….nearly ten years and you aren't even going to say hello." Galtry's eyes bore into the teen's making him flinch.

"I'm sorry…" Beast boy said pulling his face away from their captor, "But I have no idea who in the world you are." His voice was steady and calm, not giving anything away, Nightwing would have been proud.

The dark haired man threw his head back and laughed, it was cold and menacing, "Oh Garfield Logan I nearly forgot how funny you were." Dropping Beast boy's face he stood up and paced around them like a lion stalking his prey, "I will say I don't know how you are not green anymore, but I do know it is you…believe me, the eyes they… they are the same." He paused, pulling out and lighting a small cigarette. He took a long drag and continued, "They are still full of fear."

Not wanting to listen to the greasy man's imminent monologue Raven interrupted. "What are the bracelets that you put on us?" Her question clearly showed that she was not afraid of this pathetic man.

They heard a muffled intake of breath; the man had taken another drag, before moving around the room putting him once again before the couple, "My, I nearly forgot you were here with us." He grunted a short sarcastic laugh. He leaned down closing the distance between him and Raven. He again drew hard on the cancer stick and blew a cloud of smoke into the young girls face.

Raven scrunched her face in disgust, before she began having a coughing fit.

Garfield let out an almost inaudible growl before shouting, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He smiled again, ignoring Beast boy's shouts, showing a set of disgusting yellowed teeth, "The bracelets, do you like them?" He paused to inhale another draft, as he released the trapped smoke he answered, "They are modified from the ones the prisoners at Belle Reve wear around their necks." He straightened up, "Probably a lot more comfortable. You're welcome." He brought a calloused hand to his mouth to stifle a chortle, "but then again, Garfield, you are probably used to collars."

Raven shifted uncomfortably, taking a quick glance over at Beast boy. He looked utterly unresponsive and dead inside; she swore that if the bracelet were off her wrist she would be able to feel the dread cascading from him.

Nick slowly looked at the pale skinned, black haired and blue eyes girl, "You know, we were never properly introduced. I'm Nicholas Galtry, this little thing's ex-guardian." he said patting Beast boy's still white cheek. "Who are you?"

"Don't answer him," the Garfield growled, coming back to life.

The older man smiled and put on a mock stern face, "Now, now boy I wasn't talking to you at the moment, I was speaking to your lovely little friend; remember it's not just about you now."

Raven was couldn't help being mildly relieved that the bracelet stopped her powers, because she was on the brink of pure panic.

"So please miss who are you?" His slimy hair glinted in the dull lighting above his head.

"Rachel Roth…" She kept he voice as flat as possible, "Please I know you think Garth is Beast boy…but he isn't…he…he," what is he? She was stuck, not quite sure on where she should take this "He is Garth Markus, a guy I have been dating since our sophomore year." She was surprised how easily that rolled off her tongue. "Hell, we have been neighbors for as long as I can remember."

He cackled. "Trust me _Miss _Roth; he _is_ Garfield Logan aka: Beast boy of the teen titans formerly the Doom Patrol…that, _my dear_, I know for a fact."

"But Beast boy is green…" Raven said, her voice starting wavering.

"Ah, yes he is, isn't he;" The man paused scratching at the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin, "I don't know how he managed to look normal again, but I can assure you it is him." The man encircled them again.

"Nick," a deep voice said interrupting their conversation, "can we speak alone, please." Garfield said his voice was serious; it took the two by surprise.

The empath ogled at him, but the changeling refused to make eye contact with her.

"Finally, you are coming to reason!" The oleaginous man bent down, dragging out a small pocket knife and partially cut the ropes securing Beast boy's hands to the pole behind him. Roughly he pulled the teen to his feet and pushed him upstairs leaving Raven alone in the dank and cold cellar.

"What do you want from me?" Beast boy said as they made it up stairs. He whipped his body around as to not expose his back to his ancient enemy.

"A few things actually," he answered, "the current thing on my mind is how is the hell did you change back?" he gruffly pushed the teen into an old, rickety wooden table that stood behind the shifter.

Without revealing his secret, he jerked the holo-ring off his finger and dropped it into his back pocket. The instant he did that he skin faded was back to his normal green color.

"How?" he barked, taking a hold of the boys shirt collar he crashed him into the adjacent wall, "How?" he roared again, pushing Beast boy up the wall so his feet were barely touching the floor.

"M-magic," Beast boy gasped out… "Temp-orary sp-ell."

"Magic," Galtry repeated, "Magic?" He let go and the teen dropped to the ground landing him on his butt. "_Magic_," he repeated the word four more time as if it would automatically make him understand. "Who did you get magic from?"

"A friend…it was for the date…she-Rachel doesn't know," Garfield answered quickly as he struggled to maneuver into a sitting position.

The man contemplated this for a minute, "Is that why you wanted to talk in private? Because you didn't want her to see you change?"

The teen took a deep breath and hanging his head he responded with, "Yes, I don't want Rachel to know I was lying to her, I-I care about her too much."

"You are more pathetic than I remember," he scoffed, "I'm not surprised that you disguised yourself though; I can't imagine anyone who would want to look at the filthy animal that you are."

The words stung worse than a vexed honey bee, "What else?" the green boy asked anger ebbing in his words.

"Too soon, _pet_ too soon," He said adding as much emphasis on the word pet as possible, "trust me you will know in time."

"Tell _me_," Beast boy directed, making his voice as low and guttural as animalistic as he could make it. He used the wall behind him to manipulate himself into a standing position.

Galtry smirked, "No," he said coolly, not at all intimidated by Beast boy's actions, "and I ask you not to use that tone with me because I remind you that your little girl friend is still here…"

At this Beast boy lunged forward, but before he get close to Galtry a strong electric current shot from his wrist cuff trough his whole body, making his fall back down to the floor grimacing in pain. He gradually looked up at his captor his breathing rough and unhinged, "You touch her _what so ever_…" he paused taking still trying to regain a normal breathing patter, and composure before continuing, "_I will k-"_

He was cut short by the older man's harsh cackling, "What will you do Garfield?" He snorted while coarsen finger attached themselves onto the boy's green face, "Please, _I_ have control, not you, and if you don't calm yourself down I won't be able to guarantee she will walk away from this." His words were sharp and each one tore into his body as they sunk in.

Beast boy tried to pull his face away, but Galtry kept a tight and painful hold, "Now are we going to have any problems?"

He was silent.

Nick frowned, the creases in his forehead became more noticeable, and his voice dropped an octave as he asked the question for a second time.

"No," Beast boy mumbled, the feeling of being lost and broken washed over him like a flood.

"Good," he said letting go of his face, "I guess we should take you back to keep your little girl friend company." He threw the teen forward, towards the stairs.

Nick wasn't gentle about getting Beast boy back to his dark basement, harshly pushing and pulling him to their destination, and when they reached the stairs that led to the cellar, Galtry landed a kick to his lower back sending him tumbling down the old, splinter ridded stairs.

"Garfield!" Raven yelled as she watched the boy smash against the dusty floor.

Beast boy looked over at her, his eyes wide in horror, "Garfield?" Nick drawled out. He snorted in a sarcastic disbelief, "And here I thought you believe his name to be Garth." The clunking of boots against wooded stairs made the pair shiver.

When the man reached the bottom of the stairway he wrenched Beast boy up by the hair, "My, what an incredible little actress you've got here," he spat in his face. He moved over to the girl, tugging the boy with him, "You knew this whole time? You knew about this little superhero?" he asked bitterly.

Raven bit at her still pale white lip, "Yes…he told me a month or so ago," she said struggling to use her normal monotone.

"Well that isn't that interesting," He let go of Garfield's hair hurling him at the concrete. He looked around at the wall guffawing, "This whole time…I mean, wow you were actually convincing." He shook his head, "You could have a great career as a lawyer kid…maybe your _boyfriend_ will allow you to do that."

The girl's eyes narrowed, "If that ever happens you would be the _first_ person I put away." Her anger was palpable, but the man ignored it.

Moving back over to the stairs he looked up towards the door, "Well, I guess you guys need to talk. I'll leave you alone, adios." he finished his voice in a low purr, as her made his way up the stairs.

"Bite me," was the joint response.

The door above them slammed shut and they were again alone.

"Beast boy?" She asked cautiously, "Are you alright?" She was really worried, she had no idea what that psycho could have said or done to him while they were out of her sight. It didn't help that she could hear every crashing noise possible.

He struggled to move himself upright, "Yeah…I'm alright. What about you?"

She snorted, she stared hard at him making sure that she had eye contact, "Don't worry about me, I am fine." She took a deep breathe, "Who is that man?" Raven could see his focus leave her face and drop down to the floor, "Please, tell me…and I want the truth." Desperation was sprinkled into her words, not enough to scare him off but just enough to guilt trip him into a confession. She didn't like doing it, but in order to help him and find out what was going on she had to.

"He," Beast boy paused taking a gulp of air, "he is-was a past guardian of mine. After my parents died I was placed into his custody, and for years he tried every way possible to get my parents fortune for himself," he paused again this part hurt probably the worst, "which included attempting to kill me thinking that he could the money that way." He finished lamely.

"That's awful." Raven muttered, not quite sure on how to approach his speech.

"Yeah, but due to that I ended up in the custody or Rita and Mento, thus leading me to become a titan…so it's not all that bad." He stared at the rafters above his head, appearing to be lost in thought, "You know what's funny?" His voice was a slur of twisted joy and misery.

Raven looked at him confused, "No."

He shifted his eyes from the ceiling and gazed back to the empath, "There isn't any money, none…all of it, and I mean every last penny was used to find me and bring me back to America; so all of those years he was trying to get something that wasn't there at all." He laughed a cold dry laugh.

"I'm so sorry Beast boy." The girl scooted closer to the changeling, "No one should ever have to live through that," Raven said.

"Eh," The green boy shrugged, "It's really not a big deal, its nothing compared to yours, I mean your dad is like the epitome of pure evil…no offence."

"None taken," she said.

"And besides," he added, "if it didn't happen I wouldn't have met you-I just- you know the whole team…and everything…" she barley heard the end of his sentence as his voiced vanished.

The girl was silent for a moment, "O…K…well I guess you're right but still no one should have to go through that.

"The same could be said for you." he retorted. He shook his head, "You overcame a demon, not just any demon, _Trigon _the demon of all demons! Plus you had to learn to put away all of your emotions, you couldn't allow yourself to feel anything!"

He continued to ramble about, she swore, ever hardship she ever had been through. She could only listen to so much before she snapped, "Damn it Garfield!" Her voice was a tad louder than she anticipated but at that moment she didn't care.

He jumped at the sound of her outburst and looked at her puzzled, he was about to open his mouth but she cut him off again.

"Gar, you _need_ to stop making this about me! Yes I understand everything I have been through but serious right now this is about you and that crazy man above us!" She took a deep breath pulling herself together, "We really just need to-to figure out what he wants and how we are going to get out of this place.

"Rae…" his voice caught in his throat, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked her frustrated feeling clearing out of her at the innocence and depression that resonated in his voice.

Beast boy scrunch his face in near defeat, "This is all my fault, I have no idea what to do...I don't know what he is going to do and the only thing I know is the fact that he wants me dead…and he will kill anyone, including you to make that happen."

"Listen to me," She urged, grabbing his attention, "it's okay that you don't know what to do, I don't either." The empath held her head up, "but the only thing _I_ know is that I will not let him kill you."

The changeling let out a light chuckle, "That's my line."

The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious, Gar."

"Me too," He said his emerald eyes bore into her holo-given blue ones, "I can't and won't lose you, I've already lost too many people and you aren't going to be added to the list." His cheeked flushed a dark forest green, "You should have left, when I told you to."

"You're my friend and there was no way I was leaving without you." She stated simply, "Why did you want to stay there anyway?"

"I had to know," he stopped and rapidly thought of every animal that man had slaughtered…just to send a message, "he was the only person who would send me a message like that," he curled over feeling sick to his stomach.

"That, I can understand…but one thing that I don't is the reasoning behind you…kissing me." She said her voice diminishing out at the end of her sentence, letting her words sink in.

He didn't respond right away, but when he did respond his voice was the awkward 'oh yeah' kind of tone, "I…um-it-it was just something I've kinda' maybe wanted to do for a while now…" His head itched like it did every time he was nervous, but since his hands were other occupied he was stuck.

Raven smirked noticing his uncomfortable movements, "Oh really?" her speech had a tone a coyness in it, something she never knew she could or would do.

He shrugged, "Yeah…god this is the worst time and place to talk about this…you sure as hell deserve a hell of a lot better than in a creepy old man's basement celler."

Raven cheeks pinked a little as she gave the boy a light smile, "Well…you know me I tend to be a creepy magnet."

He chucked, making sure that he wasn't getting unwanted attention. "That's how he found us!" Beast boy whispered loudly, "This whole time I thought it was me! Whew, that's a load off me!" He laughed, and shifted anxiously, he was flirting with the one girl who had permanently burrowed herself into his mind. A girl who did everything in her power to stop her emotions from going haywire; and there he was being well himself.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Ha. Ha. Very funny…so…w-what do you think he is going to do to us?" Her voice cracked slightly, out of her slight anxiety.

Garfield relaxed a little, "I'm sorry that I forced it on you too…I think I heard a tree snap, about a mile away, in half from surprising you." He gazed at her pale pink face, "I also thought he would have left if he had just believed that we were a random couple in the woods."

"I wish that he did believe that, but that's not our luck is it…" Raven paused. Navigating over to the boy, and nearly falling on her face in the process, she got close and rested her head on his should, "and to be honest, I really didn't mind it…it was actually kind of nice." She could feel his ears twitch up in happiness. "I hope your _many admirers_ don't mind."

Beast boy laid back onto the ground, bring both him and Raven to the ground. She shifted her so her head was on his chest, just enough so it didn't put too much pressure onto his bound wrists. She listened to the calm even beating of his heart and she was put to ease as she was rocked by the rise and falling of his torso. They laid there in silence, and just before they were about to drift off Beast boy finally gave an answer to her previous statement, "I don't care if they do," his voice was soft, and as she gave a light mumble of approval he placed the gentlest of kisses to the top of her head, and off they floated into sleep.

**Hello, this is the first time I have updated this story in I believe a year. I am truly sorry about that, but life and writers block got in the way. I have a general idea of how I would like this story to go and I fully intend to finish this story and I hope that you guys don't give up on me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's not worth the wait but I really think that you will like it. **

**-PA**


End file.
